One Punch Man Drabble & Shorts
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: The fanfiction where Saitama and Sonic are female but Genos stays male. It's my fanfic so they'll be OOC where it fits. A bunch of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis : Sonic and Genos had different thoughts over a common feminine dilemma, and Genos was for once glad he is a cyborg.**

 **Human**

Saitama was glad the supermarket in Z-City was doing a buy 10 pack and get 2 free packs of sanitary pads this week. She was down to her last three pads and was eager for this sale. She only bought pads twice a year, though sometimes she did join the boxing day crowd to stock pads for next year's supply. She didn't like wearing tampons because she was unused to the feeling of something inside. Yes, Saitama was a virgin but that didn't matter in the scheme of things. What mattered was how to manage it while fighting monsters and mad men. Saitama was lucky, that she was not sensitive to the factory produced sanitary pads. She never had to use a cloth pad like an unfortunate lady ninja.

Sonic was hanging her cloth pads out to dry. Sometimes she grumbled about the monthly washing and drying but since her body was sensitive to mass produced pads she just had to bear with it. Despite her grumblings, she was glad that it was au natural and she even used simple soap to wash it. Money pinching technique indeed. The first year she wore a commercial pad, her lady bits would itch and she had to suppress the need to scratch down there, all while defending a client from a squid monster. Afterwards, she went straight to a cloth shop and sew her own cloth pad.

Genos didn't have to wear a pad, he was pleased of that fact. The biology textbook he was processing was a standard government issued one and so didn't include the gory realistic bits of pads, a reality for Saitama and Sonic each month. There were a lot of knowledge unknown to Genos, and he was keen to absorb everything. Even the unnecessary ones like female menstrual. He was nineteen and though his body a replica of a mature twenty something male human, inside he was immature as his brain was still a biological organ. A few years ago a kind robot doctor kindly taken him in and replaced his dying human body with cyborg parts.

Genos placed the book neatly back on his good doctor's shelf. Suddenly his phone blared the ringtone he had set for the Hero's Association. Knowing that his book browsing session would be replaced by some villain punching session, Genos started running out of the simple home using his cyber speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis : Sonic was once a teenage bodyguard, Saitama almost became a journalist, and Genos owns an old school flip phone.**

* * *

SONIC

Ten years ago

It was a scorching afternoon and two male guards were lying on the floor. Both had bloodied face, one had both his wrists broken and the other one had his toes cracked. Not far away was three large men, pinning a tiny girl underneath their collective 300 kilograms weight.

Sonic, barely fifteen, was embarrassingly rendered immobile by three buffoons dressed as men. Right after she defeated her two captors, a girl with a pair of puppies with ribbons on her head yelped and bit her legs. She could never kick animals away to hurt them, and that proved to be her downfall this time.

She tried to wriggle free from the weight but all she could manage was a millimetre, so she decided on her last line of defence, seduction. The girl was gone already, Sonic thought she had ran back into the house.

"Not so tough now aaa bitch," the man commented.

Sonic just shut her eyes tightly as she envisioned a proper plan. Escaping the idiots was easy, but getting away from the armed guards were another story. Suddenly, as if summoned two armed guards appeared dressed in camouflage.

One of the gun toting man shouted to the large men on top of Sonic, "Boss is coming, stand up and hold her down. We will shoot her if she thinks you buffoons are too weak for her.

Slowly the men crept up from their lying position on top of Sonic and stood. The last guy continued to pin Sonic down as the gun men trained their guys on her. Sonic decided to see what would happen when the boss arrive later. They kept her lying on the tar, and she didn't dare try to escape should the bullets hit her. She was fast but she was only level one fast.

Her whole body was aching from being pressed on the tarred road. But she was glad that she had been training for just this type of thing, being pinned under 300 kilograms of human was nothing compared to bullet holes.

The guards pulled Sonic up by her hair and she did not even wince. One of the 100 kilogram man left her in the care of the others to check on their fallen comrade, as a white luxury car arrived into the compound. The driver came out and opened the passenger's door. A buff old man, Sonic knew this because her village had plenty of old buff ninjas. Some ninjas build muscles while some remain lithe, depending on the type of job they do for life.

The old man, his brunette hair peppered with white hair was wearing sunglasses, a white polo shirt and grey pants. He was wearing floppy sandals, and then Sonic noticed his very tanned skin. He walked up to sonic and smiled, his visible canine teeth were solid gold. His many golden jewelleries jingled as he slipped his hand into his pants' pockets.

"Too feisty for even you?" The man asked his guards. The guards looked shamefully at their boss.

The fallen men still lying behind them had woken up, and were groaning in pain. The boss turned around and looked at them, and he continued

"She's…. and they hadn't even untied her hands yet," the guard mumbled.

"I spent money on all you people to be the best guards in town, and you were defeated by a teenager? Losers." The boss suddenly hissed, though he wasn't shouting.

The man grabbed Sonic's long hair, her updo was loose from being manhandled. She shook her hair so it fell away and he tilted her head roughly so she had to look at him. He growled, "You are so going to pay for this!"

He let go of her head and the hair tie fell down. Huffing angrily, he gave a few hand signals as the guards shackled Sonic's arms and legs in iron chains and dragged her to their underground prison.

Suddenly the boss turned around and smiled eerily. "Get Lateefa and dress her in something age appropriate. Tell Lateefa to grab something from Nadia's store room."

"Yes boss," the guards said in unison. The boss who was in his early fifties turned to a woman who had just entered the compound, "Kareema, bring me the cctv recording. I want to see the ninja girl in action."

Long story short that was how Sonic was hired as the personal bodyguard of Ibra's only daughter. Ibra, an oil tycoon let Sonic go in return that she came back to him after a month after telling her village that she would be gone for three years.

Ibra was a loving father, he reminded Sonic of her dead father, but the difference was Ibra never hugged or tell Sonic that he cared for her. Other than that, he was almost like a father to her. Sonic's village was unhappy that she was made to live apart from them for a long period, but her year's wage was the highest among them. So Sonic, objectively fulfilled herher village's need, since the money could help develop the village into a more modern ninja village. Sonic starts work the moment Ibra's daughter stepped out of the house and her shift ended at around 7 pm to 9 pm each day when the girl comes home to rest.

Sonic was released from her duty when the daughter reached 18. Ibra told her that she will never see her again, but if she ever needed help she will know where to look. Right after that she was bundled into a car in a sack and sent to her village. The next day she returned to Ibra's house but not a single sign of them were there.

Sonic had learned from the best ninja hired by Ibra to polish her skill. Ibra's daughter was also proficient in fighting because she trained alongside Sonic, but she was never as fast as Speed Of Sound Sonic.

Sonic learned that life isn't just about being a ninja, and a daughter to her clan and village. She sighed at first with every memory she had of Ibra and her daughter, their shopping trips, the day the had a private birthday party just the three of them. Sonic wasn't just a guard on duty that day, she blew candles on her own cake and was even presented a small nice gold bangle which she hid deep in the forest. It was dangerous to wear it around as it may came back to Ibra, her almost foster father, and Sonic thought that she would definitely move the bangle around until the day she retire from life as a ninja.

Sonic knew Ibra's daughter as Nadia. But she bet her diamond encrusted kunai (a gift from one of the bloodied guard who despite his broken nose and crushed toes had liked her enough) that she could be named Rehan, Alicia or Princess Prissy by now.

The girl had a crush on one of her classmates. She had asked rhetorically to Sonic.

"Nic, would you tell a boy that you like him if there was never ever going to be a future between you two?"

"Yes and No."

"You can only answer one, you idiot," and she pinched Sonic's butt while she was stretching for her legs. Sonic did not wince at all but she was sure that her butt was red from the pinch as Nadia had developed quite a strong grip after a year of building her strength.

"Yes if he hates me and, and no if he likes me."

"Heh?"

"People who hate people are worthy of being fooled into thinking that we kneel at their feet, while nice people are better left untouched."

Nadia stopped stretching her legs and rolled her eyes at Sonic and replied, "as strange as you are sometimes, I hope that you would meet your significant other. And I hope you both like each other. You deserve happiness Sonic. You do."

Sonic didn't reply because she never thought about being in love with someone or building a life with someone later in her life. She still had her younger brother back at the village, and that angelic twin of her somewhere out in the city . They both only shared a womb and despite being cultivated in the same womb at the same time, they managed to be born on different days. Sonic was born at 11.50 while herher twin was born 12 minutes later, the next day.

Ten years later, the gold bangle was hidden somewhere under the ruins of K city, and Sonic kept reminiscing on her old memories when life was hard on her. But these memories were exclusive to her since she never told anyone else.

* * *

SAITAMA

She had been an above average student, even graduated with a degree in Broadcasting. However, the moment her hometown was torn down by a swamp monster, her mind changed. Saitama had decided that reviving her childhood dream was a reality for her present life. Being a reporter, hanging around a crime scene, rushing after deadlines would be the death of her.

Although Saitama did not want to work in the field she had studied, she had plenty of gadgets around the house. Though the city she now lived in had been abandoned since two years ago, the television signal was still working and so was high speed Internet. Saitama used her knowledge to gather where these monsters would likely head to, sometimes she was wrong but mostly she successfully tracked them down and beat them with a single punch.

The ones who saw her fight was often challenging the notion that she defeated the monsters with a single punch. They commentators on social media spread lies that she had edited her own video. As a result she deleted all her media social accounts, and when she lost her hair no one was able to recognize her for being the 'phony hero' anymore.

She did not know other superheroes like her, the only ones she had been introduced with was some wannabes who ran away as soon as the coast was clear. She was always early to the crime scene and killed the monster before the police, army, or media could cover her stories. And Saitama knew that the harsh camera flash would bounce off her head, so she left the location early each time. There were a few heroes trying to help and tried to talk to her, but the moment the media they were the focus of the media and Saitama was out of the picture.

Today Saitama was lazing around the house when someone called her phone. She saw the caller's name and picked it up.

"Are you ok Sai?"

"Yes I do, I make sure I eat a balanced diet like I already told you every other day maa." It was Saitama's adopted mother, her maternal aunt. Aunt Lin sighed and then she asked her, "how do you live in that condition?

"I have all that I need, I even have a Mac now Auntie. It beats pc anytime."

Auntie Lin had only known Saitama for the last five years, she was away in Singapore after she fled her family and married a drug addict. She had hated her family for not contacting her back until Saitama herself called her, which happened after she fell sick with a mysterious illness and had searched for Auntie Lin to ask about her family history. That was way before Saitama had became strong like now.

Aunt Lin came back to visit Saitama once but flew back to Singapore when she saw how damaged her old city had become. Not that Singapore was free from Monsters attack, somehow the monster's prefer saitama's part of world.

"Do you need money?"

"Auntie, the money you wired me since uncle died was more than enough. I bought a state of the art tv with it."

"You foolish boy, that money was for your rent and daily expenses."

"Auntie…."

Auntie Lin fell silent on the other line. Saitama softened down and told her Aunt. "Is this about my trip to see you?"

The older woman chuckled softly and said. "Be sure to call me when you land here, a day before preferably. I need to send my boyfriend away for the week."

Saitama gaped at the thought of her 46 year old widowed auntie with an existing love life.

"Bye then."

"Click!", Auntie Lin had randomly disconnected the phone.

Saitama would have swatted her annoying auntie away if she wasn't blood family. She had cared for her in her own strange way, banking in a fixed amount of money like she was a 22 year old college student. Sometimes if she was really broke she would use the money as Auntie Lin would nag her when the annual bank statement reach her email and revealed that the money wasn't touched at all.

Saitama continued reading her manga and chased the thought of Auntie's Lin partner before anything awful crossed her mind. Is Saitama asexual?

* * *

GENOS

After the last of the heat on his palms disappeared with the wind, Genos scanned the landscape of fallen building for any signs of life. He was sure that he had incinerated the last of the demons away but double checking was his standard procedure. Right after he was sure they were completely destroyed, Genos walked away.

Physically the cyborg was never tired, but his brain could only face so much stress after a full day. He was aiming to recharge his core and changed his facial skin which had melted away during the battle. Tonight he would rest at his dear Doctor's secret lab. Tomorrow he would continue his research on living alone like a proper human being. Flying from the lab to the cities daily was taking away precious time to plan attacks, and he had faint clues that his first target, the evil Robot had returned to the cities.

Genos entered an abandoned public bath and was glad that the pipes were working and began cleaning himself. He would need to visit the still remaining shopping district for dinner before heading home.

After he was clean and almost shiny Genos headed to a restaurant in B city's safe haven. Just as he sat down a teenage girl squealed at him.

"Oh oh, aren't you the robot who had just rescued A city from the monster? You look…" she quietened down as she realized that Genos was looking confusedly at her.

"I beg your pardon? You know me?"

"Anyone with a phone knows you, and we can now see your fights on live telecasts," she said and beamed happily.

Genos fumed. He was angry at the party who recorded him, it was common protocol to evict a city to a shelter when a monster appears. They could be hurt, they could be made into human collaterals.

"Um, can we take a selfie?"

Genos had no friends, but he was a teenager and though he only had an old school flip phone, he knew of selfies. In fact he had seen plenty of ignorant humans taking selfies with rampaging monsters as backgrounds before he chased them to safety.

"Sure," Genos said with a robotic voice. He hoped that by appearing as robotic as he was the girl's attention on him would subside.

"Smileee!"

The girl smiled brightly into her camera while Genos did a macho man expression. He did not love nor hate selfies. Like all trends it will soon pass.

"Thanks . Thanks for saving them," she said.

"You are welcome," Genos said while waiting for the girl to exit the restaurant. He was sure she had done eating.

"By the way, are you seeing someone? If you do, here's my number," The girl slipped a card into Genos' fingers. He had too many parts and the card easily slid into his mechanical part even when he was too astounded to take the card himself.

"Well, see ya around Mr. Robot,"," and she left.

Genos was surprised. He didn't even bother correcting the girl that he was a cyborg and not a robot. There's a huge difference between the two. He had not expected for the girl to hit on him either, he never saw that coming. Ever since he had hair instead of a helmet on his head, he had garnered quite a number of spectators and fangirls. But this girl was the first to approach him like that.

"What do I do with this?" he said and picked the card with his other hand. He opened a compartment inside his thigh and dropped the card inside.

"Waiter, I would like to order please," Genos called to a flock of waiters and waitresses who were huddled in a corner watching him.

* * *

AN Thanks for the fave / follows and reviews. I was scared to post stories about her One Punch Man. This fic was supposed to be a drabble project but it had turned into a drabble like fiction. The next chapters will be formatted differently. I suddenly had a fever about a few hours ago, and am now too weak to think much about extra details or something. Wish me well. Oh and i won a second place in a local short story contest. I should thank my parents and husband for believing in me, despite their naggings about my writings, which sometimes interferes with general life. Adieu. Thanks for the kudos and clicking the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis : Genos is a little lonely soldier boy. Face off between Sonic and Saitama.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Genos could have easily been a villain with his cyborg body, but instead he chose to be a hero. In a world being constantly hounded by aliens and monsters, Genos was needed. originally gave him the vyborg body for his survival and later to avenge the cyborg who killed his family and his village. But Genos wanted to do more.

HIs body's ability was beyond a normal human's. It wasn't easy at first but with patience and therapy, Genos was soon adept at operating his new body. This second chance to head a new life without family and friends was tough but Genos had a bigger mission surpassing his own needs. He did mourn and still mourned when he was left alone and the memories didn't fade even with a new body and a new life.

spent a year getting an angry Genos to calm down. A mile of abandoned E-city's buildings were burned down as a testament to Genos' wrath and power. At first he tried his powers to blast buildings to oblivion and later on destroying huge monsters who thought that he was just a puny robot. With destruction come satisfaction and destroying things kind of eliminate a little of his heartaches and rage.

sometimes had his close friends come over when Genos was around, and being old timey people they were always reminiscing about the yesteryears. Old people rarely have filters and noticed that sometimes Genos would pause and look away when any of his friends mentioned about Genos' family. As a pseudo father, wanted to help alleviate the emotional pain away from his only 'son'.

So Genos' had tear ducts implanted. Apart from lubricating his mechanical eyes, it also helped him feel more human. It was a simple addition for , but it was a life changing moment for Genos.

Now at nineteen, he was learning about his life as a young adult. He was no longer the boy expected to continue with his parents grocery store. No more going to school in the morning, sports after 3 pm and then help at the shop until 8 pm. No more final exams and studying with friend. His parents wasn't strict but Genos liked to learn about the trades of his father's business. How to deal with customers, stocking items on a timely manner, knowing when to draw the line with stubborn customers, and how to handle shoplifters who raid their store every other week. There was no more of that. Life burned to the ground.

The five years he had spent learning about his cyborg body and going through endless trials and errors, thought him so much. He was always taking down notes and making comparisons with each new development. had asked Genos if he wanted to have an automatic feature where he can combine all information into his mind like some kind of a smart tab. However Genos declined. When he was destroyed as a human he also lost all normality as humanity. Thus being able to write and do normal houseworks was something he find very human to do. It relaxed his troubled mind when he wasn't training or being upgraded. It helped keep the nightmares at bay.

* * *

Sonic liked to show off her assets because she is a very overconfident lady. She used to hide in the shadows, not like ninjas are supposed to but like so afraid to show off herself because she thought there's no need to. Her sensei, a lovely ninja by the name of Kurenai Sensei had approached after a week of entering her class that she needed to flaunt more. Flash thought that it was unbecoming of a ninja to always flaunt yourself because then people will know your weakness. But Sonic felt just the opposite.

That sense of confidence shattered the day she met Saitama. A woman who defeated way larger monsters with a single punch.

Sonic had that stupid Hammerhead down with a kunai when a call came. She had to take it as she was under contract with Zeniru. After she assured herself that the bald man was down, She took the call.

"Hey pretty, how's.."

Sonic grimaced, she didn't like being called by any other description rather than her ability and name she had picked for herself. Letting go a noisy sigh she answered, "Yes Sonic speaking."

"Oh.. yes, Sonic, how was the job? The TV just reported that the hero association is coming in after them so we thought we'd warn you."

"The head villain is down…" Sonic turned around but the body was nowhere to be found.

"Wait… the body is gone. I have to find him. I'll call you when the job is finished."

Sonic shut off his phone and went to search for the missing body. She was rarely careless but Zeniru being her most often employee who kept employing her simple body guarding jobs was her to go to when she really needed money. Right now she needed money to buy the land she had promised her family. She wanted them out of working for others and start building themselves a better life for the future. To do that she must demolish Hammerhead who was a threat to Zeniru.

Sonic jumped into the trees, she was sure Hammerhead would head back to where he came from. She had a better chance of trekking him from the trees since he can't see her from there.

* * *

She was annoyed, greatly. There she was lounging on her single spring mattress bought from her lucky draw money won from a supermarket she frequented for the last month, when a surprising news aired on the telly. It turned out a troop of renegade bald headed wannabe soldiers were terrorizing the town by destroying buildings. The police couldn't stop them with bullets and had asked civilians to stay clear of D-City's town area and be aware of a troop of bald people.

Bald people! How embarrassing. Saitama was suited up in a flash. Saitama decided to intervene because she was only fifteen minutes away from their last seen location. The police mentioned that they were probably heading for the jungle in search of a mogul named Zeniru.

Saitama was stumbling in her platform boots which was stuck at the zipper. She bent down to check what caused the zip being stuck when she stumbled backwards from imbalance. She didn't care to use her honed reflexes to save herself from falling. Sometimes Saitama relish from the feeling of pain from falling, and this wasn't a very painful fall as she had fallen back on her butt. Frowning Saitama leaned forward to grab for her left boot and check the zip. It turned out she had some weed stuck from her last fight with a Sunflower monster. The monster used the weed around Saitama to constrain her but mere weeds could only stop a one punch woman like her. Saitama pulled away the weed and wore her red boots as usual and head out.

* * *

Sonic was beginning to question herself, was it possible that the kunai was weak against Hammerhead's head?. She was sure Hammerhead wouldn't be able to leave the untamed forest being half naked, so where was Hammerhead after a good fifteen minute search? Sonic had checked from the trees above and he was nowhere to be seen. With the lack of evidence she knew that she should proceed with a check on land instead. Just as Sonic landed on the forest ground she heard a scream not far from her, but still an area out of her sight. So she crept silently behind the bushes towards the sound of the scream. The first thing she saw when her eyes reached the little clearance beyond the tree was a BALD HEAD!

Without wasting time Sonic used her remaining kunai to pierce the bald head, attack first questions later. The bald man turned in time and smashed the kunai away. Sonic retaliated by unsheathing her sword and attacking again. Still the bald man crushed the sword with his bare teeth.

"Just give up bald man!" Sonic ordered.

The man sighed and said, "I am not a man. Wait, are you attacking me because you thought I was a villain?"

Sonic paused and noticed the feminine voice and then noticed the boobs and wide hips beneath the hideous yellow suit. She frowned.

"Ok, you're not a man but don't lie about the other thing. Then why are you here?"

"Ah, I heard on the news that Hammerhead is here. I wanted to bring him down."

"I don't care about that. He's clearly dead or something…" Sonic interrupted.

"No, I let him esc…"

"Shut it!" Sonic shouted. This time he eyed the bald woman.

"You entered my arena and you challenged me in my own backyard. You owe me a kunai and sword. You owe me a fight."

"Wa?" the bald woman said. She was looking quizzically at Sonic.

"So you think you are the best huh? Let me give you a taste of my best technique."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Are you scared?" Sonic asked as he smirked. The ninja was too consumed with anticipation that she had someone like this to fight. The strange looking bald woman had just deflected her attacks just like that. She began to feel her lips curving up when she was over excited and quickly covered her mouth.

"Ah, you like this. Nah, maybe next time. Hammerhead is on his way home, we should maybe go home and have some …"

"No!"

Saitama frowned, her soft features hardened a little and told Sonic. "Girl, you don't want to fight me. We could be friends instead? I like…"

Sonic whirled away in a gust of wind and jumped around the bald girl until her eyes were unfocused.

"Don't just walk away?" Sonic said. She was here and then she was over the tree there.

The bald headed woman groaned and said, "I am hungry. Why don't you stop running as it makes me feel dizzy.

"No! Wind blade kick!"

"…..…."

Attack first and ask questions later. Right Sonic.

Sonic stood fifty metres away from Sonic. She strained to shout but she was sure the wind would bring her voice over to Saitama.

"What's your name?" asked a quivering Sonic.

"Saitama. I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean it. It wasn't a loaded fist. I thought you would be able to get away on time but your momentum… that must be painful."

"Never mind. Saitama, I Speed Of Sound Sonic challenge you to a fight next time when we meet."

Saitama smiled and answered, "Bring it on!"

With the last of her strength Sonic slinked away in the Speed Of Sound. Zeniru is not going to get his report today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Synopsis : Sonic stalks Saitama at her apartment. Genos got quashed by a giant lady mosquito but Saitama saves his day.**

* * *

It was still only 11 am when Saitama finished her hundred sit ups, hundred squats and hundred push ups. A little later than usual but since it's a hot day, delay was inevitable. Saitama had been taking frequent breaks to rehydrate and had this was her last break before heading home.

Saitama hid under the shades of a huge tree. She brought out her water bottle and began chugging down the liquid.

"That was tasty," she noted of the water's taste.

She shook the container around, sloshing inside were slices of lemon and cucumber adding some flavour to her otherwise metallic tasted water. She drank some more, feeling the heat of the afternoon wafting in the air.

Saitama packed up, and started the jog home when she saw a passing truck drive by. She could hear some faint announcement from the speakers but the recording was too muffled. But the bold coloured on the truck's body declared what the muffled voice had been talking about.

'SALE FOR THREE DAYS ONLY, Y CITY ANNUAL SALE EXTRAVAGANZA!'

'ALL MEAT HALF PRICE DURING HAPPY HOUR!'

That one line caught Saitama's attention. There were of course some other offers but since she started fighting monsters, stocking up on meats and proteins was as important as breathing.

The poster proclaimed that Y city was having it's annual sale in the next three days from tomorrow. Saitama paused from running and decided that it was worth it to jog 25 kilometres the next day just to stock up on meat. There's also the sports store where Saitama had her eyes on a pair of yellow jogging shoes. She looked down at her worn out shoes and knew that she had to replace that too. She had been carrying flip flops around in case the pair she had on her feet got torn apart.

Money problem was almost non existent since Auntie Lin had banked in more than enough. But buying groceries at half or less the normal price was a sports for Saitama. She ate a lot right after each fight so food was necessary. A lot of food for such tiny waist, Saitama was happy she had metabolism the size of monsters.

Saitama headed to her apartment block, the lone block still standing strong from all ten blocks of the same residence. She climbed the stairs off at a time with her backpack hanging off one shoulder. Friends, peers and neighbour were rare in this part of the abandoned city. The last neighbour had moved out when a giant slug monster had attacked the nearby building. Only Saitama persevered because her home only needed some clean up. Some but still she spent three days mopping the slime away.

Her last former neighbour had called her crazy for still holding on to this place. Saitama wasn't one to complain since the nearest Supermarket was only about ten kilometers away and was still operating too. The Y city supermarket was also quite fetching with so many sales.

It could get lonely at times but the drama serials reruns kept her occupied when she couldn't get her hands on the new mangas on time. The monster appearing in the neighbouring cities every other day kept the adrenaline in Saitama's blood pumping. These days most monsters were no more stronger than Saitama's single punch but saving several hundred asses also made her heart swell. Just that Saitama did not care to stay back after each fight, which was hours away when the coast was clear and when the public started returning to the devastated area to see the local government clearing things up. Saitama never got to see the media coming to cover the event, nor did she saw the mayor giving thanks to the city's saviour.

Saitama walked to her apartment and could feel the silence greeting her. She opened the door and realized that she had not locked it today. There was no need to lock it most days since no monsters ever followed her home following their upfront demise. She had no human enemies.

She stepped inside and took off her sneakers. The door closed itself behind her. Saitama looked up and noticed that she had not closed the window too since it looked like it was not going to rain, plus the weather forecasted a non raining day too.

No enemies? Saitama retreated to her earlier thoughts. Could Sanic? or was it Panic? Could the ninja she met in the forest be called an enemy? She was as annoying as Saitama's former neighbour, would she follow Saitama one of these days. They never agreed on where the next time was and Saitama had heard about ninjas tracing their enemies back to their homes.

She took off her jacket and was about to take off her inner sleeveless shirt, when she heard a cough.

"Don't you ever look around before making yourself vulnerable?" a silky voice asked.

Could it be? Saitama turned around and saw that it was indeed Panic.

"Here's something for our next challenge," Sanic was talking with her hand on her face. With that she flung a box at Saitama and took off.

Using her super reaction Saitama caught the box. To her surprise it was a bento box, and she glanced back at the ninja who had already disappeared. Saitama checked the bento box and decided that it was harmless. She opened it up and inside was a bento depicting Sanic kicking Saitama's head. The food Saitama had crosses as eyes which was done using pieces of seaweed. Beside the food diorama were wordings.

" _Watch out Saitama, I Speed Of Sound Sonic is going to kick your ass."_ it said.

"So the name is Sonic," Saitama smiled and bit into her bento head. It was bland but at least she got free lunch.

* * *

Sonic smiled at herself after she reached her safe tree. Deep inside Y city's forest was one of her favourite hideouts. She just came back from stalking Saitama. Saitama better appreciate the pretty little bento she had painstakingly prepared.

The ninja had stalked Saitama from the park to her apartment, wondering how the bald headed woman was completely oblivious of her presence. Hiding in the shadows was a ninja's expertise and Sonic was a damn great ninja. She watched as Saitama did some sit ups and drank some water, ran some boring laps where Sonic slept for most of it and woke up to the bald headed one running after a truck.

Sonic ignored the fact that she was stalking Saitama and giving gift like she was crushing on the bald headed woman. She saw Saitama's fridge and there was nothing good in there. This was all about paying back that b**ch for messing with me, Sonic had thought. There was only grudges to deal with. It would not be fair to expect someone with an empty fridge to fight Sonic in her full fridge glory. Sonic was ready while Saitama was not.

Somehow in her head Sonic lacked the knowledge of love, and neither about infatuation. When she thought about Love she thought about her family, even bitchy and missing in action Flash. None was reserved for friends much less enemies.

* * *

At 18 when Sonic's contract with Ibra ended,she had gone back to the village to be with her mother and younger brother. She was only home for a few months adding some assets to her family's name. Her three years of wage from working with Ibra had benefited her greatly, her little family now had a better home built on their ancestral land. Sonic also contributed back to the village.

Actually everyone contributed financially to the village via a cooperative which helped aided the lives of widowed wives, disabled ninjas and kunoichis, orphaned children and the old folks who don't have living relatives. Before, Sonic was at the receiving end of the cooperative but now she was contributing to it. It made her feel empowered to give back.

Sonic was well past the marrying age and though she was a kunoichi and the eldest of her family, that didn't deter the other ninjas and village people from thinking of her as wife material. Best ass Flash would say, but flash was not here and that comment was no longer valid to Sonic.

The eldest daughters of families, whose father were long dead, and trained as ninjas usually stay unmarried in the village or marry later in life. They were exempted from the marriage cycle upon turning sixteen as they needed to support the family. But the men of her village defied the traditional thoughts as more and more female became ninjas.

Sonic's twin had long ago fled the village when Sonic was captured by Ibra's men. Sonic had no expectation at all from her twin, though the money flowing into her mother's account continued on. It was a sure sign that Flash was still alive somewhere. The difference between the twins was that Sonic was more present. She needed to be here sometimes, to manage the family's finance and assets. Mysteriously as Sonic's monthly contribution for her family increased, so did Flash's contribution.

One fine evening at her home when she was twenty, Sonic sat at their porch and her mother offered her tea. Sonic knew it was time for serious talk.

"Jinichi came here this morning, while you were out at the orchard," the older Sonic look alike said.

Sonic returned home to finalize the deals of an orchard. The former owners were her next doors neighbours. They had sold their land to Sonic as they had decided to move to a larger land at the edge of their village.

"He is a nice young man," Sonic's mother added. The man owned a string of grocery stores all across the village.

"Hmmmm. I hope he will actually come when I am at home."

"He doesn't want to be too direct in his approach," her mother reasoned.

Sonic smiled. She never counted the number of proposals she had received since she turned sixteen. It might be less than an average girl her fellow village girl received but it had been too many for Sonic.

"He is only delaying the inevitable, I am not wife material. His family would only suffer if he marries me."

"I'll send your regards to him when he comes around next time," her mother said in between chuckles.

"Mother, I don't understand why they keep coming over to propose to me. Don't they see that I will never accept their proposals?"

"Maybe they saw something you didn't see in yourself Yukiko."

Probably. Sonic thought. Still it was damn annoying.

"It's time like this that I wish Yukimi would be home too. Why don't they propose to her?"

"I am sure that they don't even remember her anymore."

Sonic sulked, she was wondering whether there were other girls her age around. The men of her village acted like there was no other choice other than her.

"I can't imagine being a storekeeper and greeting customers all morning long, getting pregnant and then raising little ninjas."

"No one forced you to marry any of them Yukiko," her mother sighed this time using that rarely mentioned real name of hers.

That silenced Sonic up. She pouted at her mother who offered her a knowing smile. What her mother knew about these proposals were of course beyond Sonic.

"I'm home, Mother, Sister." Both female heads turned to the source of a teenage voice. Jin, the sole living male of the family was home and covered in mud.

Sonic smiled and watched as her brother wiped his feet on the large foot mat adorning their living room "Have some tea with us."

"I'll go clean up first."

Jin, sixteen and in a few years would probably be working and find a bride of his own. Her brother was one of the few teenagers who still trained as a ninja and was also studying business via an online course. That made Sonic think about opening their own fruit stall, maybe renting a stall at the daily market for starters. They should start something sustainable with what they had now instead of relying on ninja jobs.

"Mother, I have something to propose."

Self destruct was the only choice he could think of right now but problem was that he lost his limbs all throughout the fight. Only his head and body falling down now, mouth in a tight grin, thoughts flying. How to detonate when he was faraway from the enemy. But a second before he smashed into scrap metal, something swooped in to catch him.

"You'd think that I would let you be destroyed like that? I'm taking that brain of yours before I toss you. Who would have thought there's human inside metal," shrieked the woman mosquito.

She grabbed Genos' hair and laughed. He was shaken around while her body shook with laughter. Genos knew it was now or never.

"Say goodbye to the world, boy!"

Genos started amping up for the final showdown. Now was perfect, wipe out the mosquito bitch and unfortunately part of the city. He had already scanned the city, it looked abandoned and was indeed abandoned. He wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye to his father figure - Dr. Kuseno, but in the scheme of things that was acceptable.

"So was your mosquitos the ones who have been annoying me?" someone called from below.

"Survivor in the midst?" The mosquito woman spun around. Voice amused.

Genos couldn't turn around properly to see who that survivor was as her grip on his hair was tight. But then she tossed him onto a building where he landed on his face. Glass shards entered his eyes and his visions blurred. He turned his neck 360 degrees to look around him. Saw the mosquito who was now a black white blur against the evening sky.

"You dare challenge me?" The mosquito was a blur but her voice was clear.

"Not actually, I was just asking because they've been annoying," the other voice answered.

"Hmm, you seem full of delicious goodness."

"What?"

"How would you like to be ravished?" said the mosquito. Her voice was teasingly sweet.

"What? Oh. Hey, just because I am naked now, and this is all your mosquitoes fault, does not mean I want it!" The other's voice now angry.

"Ooooh displaying all your glory and now playing hard to get. Let me do you!"

The mosquito woman screamed and buzzed towards the other, who Genos positively identified as a woman. He could only hear her and not see her through severely scratched eyes.

Then a huge explosion and silence, smelly flesh rained onto the cyborg. He licked the melted goo. Initial scan showed that it was part human part unknown species.

"Hey, you alive?" Asked someone. Same frequency as before, so the other was now in front of Genos.

"You destroyed it?" Genos asked.

"Yep, it wanted to kill me. Call it self preservation."

Genos was awed. He didn't see what happened and he was positive that there was no one when he scanned fifteen minutes ago. He was very this someone really did destroy the mosquito menace he had been fighting to death.

"Now, you're a boy robot right?" She asked.

Genos was sure this someone was a she. "Cyborg, part human."

"Oh. Give me a minute first."

He heard some shuffles and waited for the other to address him again.

"All right, lucky this flag's around. Now i can take care of you while preserving my modesty. The stupid mosquito ate all my clothes away."

Genos blushed, sooooo she had been fighting naked. Survived and naked. Probably streaked with goo from the destroyed mosquito woman. Genos' thoughts flashed to one of Dr. Kuseno's human anatomy books and blushed.

The other cradled him and he could see her clearly now. Her face was oval shaped, eyes wide looking up and down at him. Then her eyes, brown with greenish specks looked at his. Her brows furrowed with worry, you're immobile.

"Should I call someone?"

Genos saw that she had covered her chest and her abdomen with a piece of cloth. She had mentioned flag, so she covered herself with a flag it seemed. Then he realized that he had not answered her yet. And he also had not shut down his self destruct option. Shutting it down, the whirr in his chest dissolved to a mere whirr.

The woman must have noticed it, but did not ask anything.

"My doctor is sending me a drone when I activated my self destruct."

"Oh, so if I was a second late, you would be destroying my house."

"I'm sorry. I detected no life right before I made the decision."

The woman pulled some bricks together to shape a mound and lifted Genos like he was a baby and rested him there. Being in an almost upright position made Genos more relaxed. The danger was out.

"I'll stay until the drone is here," she said. Can't fault you on that. She did look dangerous. But they all looked dangerous..." she trailed.

"Your name survivor-san?"

"It's Saitama."

"What weapon did you use to destroy her?"

"With my regular number two punch. She was fast though."

"A punch?" Genos thought he was misreading her.

"I'd use number one, it's for the fast ones but could only ready for number too. She was ogling at my..." Saitama blushed. "Well she's history." Saitama looked at her knuckle and smiled.

From far away he heard a drone's noisy flight approaching them.

"So that's yours?" She pointed to a spot on the sky.

Genos could never mistake the yellow black colour of Dr Kuseno's drones.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm out. Don't want those cameras taking pics of me."

The woman dashed away before Genos could ask for contact details.

This was one person, human definitely, whom Genos would come looking for when he was decently limbed again.

"Saitama!" He called but the drone was getting closer, drowning his voice with its motors.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Sonic : Yukiko / Flash : Yukimi.

Sonic x Genos greatly intrigues me because in an alternate universe they could fall in love, but still have a difficult amount of trust and tension between them.

While Genos has a crush / admiration feelings towards Saitama. In an AU I imagine that older Saitama would be friendly to strangers but if they approach him further he would be cold towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ample time in her life she was crowned as the most irritating kunoichi around, once amongst the kid in her class at ninja academy and once during a clash with one of her client's sexist enemy, Sonic told the author to not tell you about that, it's time wasting she said. Once in a blue moon Sonic did ponder, would she still be considered irritating by her fellow ninjas if she went to school with them? However that life was not hers to dream about anymore. Right now she already had someone to annoy, one bald headed woman claiming to be a hero. Sonic counted g the days when they would meet up again. She would love to land a windblade kick on that shiny head.

Contrary to popular belief, there were also moments in Sonic's life where she was the one being irritated to the core her. Days like these were rare, but today was the day. Somehow the world was too noisy for her as soon as she was awake. The birds singing too loud, the cloud too sparse allowing the overly bright sun to cast its ray all over the world. She cursed when she stepped up to the window to pull the blinds down but stepped onto the handle of her kunai. Somehow last night the kunai fell from it's place on the wall. Sonic kicked the kunai away and luckily she stepped on the handle and not on the kunai blade, lucky more was when she kept it sheathed.

Sonic stretched, she was hungry and now wanted breakfast. She went to the kitchen and on the way saw her laundry basket overflowing with clothes. She then remembered that her electric was cut off following a monster attack a few days ago. Electric would only be available after noon and so Sonic sighed.

She continued her way to the fridge to find an empty fridge save for ice lining her freezer walls. She quickly shut down the fridge to defrost it, something she should have done weeks ago. She then realized that she had not been keeping up with her household chores for at least a week. She was a little busy with some freelance work now that her major contracts have all finished.

She took a bath while in her mind planning her day's venture. She needed to run to the nearest ATM for cash, and then to town to stock up on food and then dine out. She had received her payment yesterday and was quite rich for the time being, so she would need to stay low for a few weeks until her next contract starts. She had accepted a contract to guard a twenty year old son of a billionaire while he was here to look at a potential land. The current body guard was down with respiratory problem, and the rich father was already looking to hire another guard for his precious son while he was here.

The lithe ninja stepped onto her bedroom again to check her remaining clean clothes. The fact that she forgot to do her laundry again, meaning the only thing she could wear were tank tops and jeans. Sonic did not wear tank tops outside, it's either long sleeved shirts or be naked. She was not really keen on the naked part but in emergency case it's the only way sometimes. At last she settled on a black tank top and jeans, and she decided to pull a hoodie over the tank top though it was a hot day.

Sonic was well aware that she might need to upgrade her working attire should the billionaire asked her to keep a closer look on his son. She anticipated that she might need to babysit the son, maybe even acting like his personal assistant. Rich people had lots of admirers and are idiots when it comes to defending themselves therefore Sonic might need to be less than two metres away from him. She ran over the possibilities of her working condition while shampooing and conditioning her black tresses. Would she need to wear a wig? Her black hair was too black sometimes. As long as the money was worth it, Sonic was ready to undergo a makeover.

Whatever the job, Sonic would usually hand in her own terms and conditions before accepting the client's demands. She had considered to be adaptive and more open as rich humans are fickle. They think they own your life with the thousands they pay, but Sonic would not grumble as long as it was logical.

Sonic left her apartment, this time a livable apartment with neighbours despite yesterday's minor monster attack. The top floors were destroyed months ago when a missile went through the top floors. Actually the eleventh and twelfth floors were destroyed and the local government had vowed to repair them soon. Sonic lived in the fifth floor and miraculously the lower floors were left unscathed.

As usual before going out she put concealers to cover her purple under eye marks and wore a brown turban over her head. No one cared about a generic brown haired residence she thought and turban was an international fashion by now. She walked out the apartment and down the stairs. As she arrived at the landing of the ground floor, she was met with a fellow neighbour.

"Sonja how are you?" Mrs Cain paused as she saw Sonic coming down.

"I am great," Sonic greeted back. "And, how are you?" It was nice to be able to be friendly selectively. Luckily Mrs Cain was alone so it was easy for Sonic to be friendly only to her.

The old lady, maybe about sixty years old smiled and said, "Alive and breathing. I am going to visit my son at the hospital, you wanna ride to the shops?"

"Naaah, I'm going to walk there. Thanks for the offer anyway, see you around."

"Ok, walking is healthier right," Mrs Cain said as they both exited the main apartment door.

These residents like Sonic were nomads, some move around every other months and some every two to three years. Only the tough ones like Mrs Cain was able to live in one place for up to ten years. She had to stay put as her son was still being taken care at the army hospital. He was one of the survivors of the last city monster attack.

Sonic knew it was not in her place to show concern to Mrs Cain, neither about the old woman's state of being nor about her son. Sonic was not even sure how old the son was, but one thing she was acutely aware was that Mrs Cain was alone most times they met at the apartment foyer or at the shops. Sonic have seen plenty of old people living alone in the cities, but never at her village. Golden aged people, usually those aged fifty five and above were usually overseen by family members. If they stayed bachelor to the end they would be taken into the care of their nephews or nieces, sometimes the caretaking responsibility falls into their grandnephews and grandnieces. Sometimes they were taken into foster families. The possibilities were endless.

Sonic never saw herself being alone at sixty. She knew she would one day have nieces and those nieces would have children. Someone would take of her, someone in her family. Suddenly a painful feeling washed over her, she might not even be able to see the age fifty if she was still working like this. Sonic's mood was destroyed completely by that damning thought. She pushed the thoughts aside, knowing that she had prepared her families by buying assets for them, they will live long unlike her. Sonic wanted only herself amongst her family to be an assassin; a bodyguard for hire, a murderer, a killer. She did not want her brother's future offsprings to taint their hands with blood. She did not want to think about Flash, he might be a hero for all she cared.

Sonic sighed, how had the thought about Mrs Cain being alone evolved into thoughts about her mother. Maybe it was time to return home, it had been almost a year anyway.

* * *

Genos can't keep his mind away from thoughts about the bald headed woman who saved him. He tried searching for 'bald woman hero' and 'bald girl hero' on the Internet, but unfortunately could not find any. There was nothing on 'Saitama' either, this woman had no online presence. He thought that it was strange as someone with that raw power and distinctive look should have gained popularity or at least be at the bottom of some instafamous or blogger's list.

The cyborg's mind started to wander about the most relevant ways he could find Saitama, though at the back of his mind he knew that he would have to resort to manual search..

"Genos, what are you thinking about? I told you to close your eyes and relax," Dr Kuseno reprimanded Genos.

Genos turned his head slightly so he could see the doctor who had his goggles pushed up to his forehead and his hands lifting tools. The doctor was putting new parts on Genos which was destroyed during the clash with the giant mosquito. Dr Kuseno had told Genos to lay down and relax, but the teenage cyborg was busy frowning and looking here and there with his mind on something else.

"Well, if you don't want to rest I will have to put you on sleep mode."

"Yes doctor, I will sleep now."

"Good, when your body is resting, rest your mind too, there's no need to overthink," the doctor said while he pushed down his goggles and began connecting wires again.

"Ok doc," Genos nodded slightly. He went to his sleep mode and did as his doctor asked. If only Kuseno had asked him what he was thinking about, he might be embarrassed by it. Luckily the doctor was too busy with his work to nose around.

* * *

Saitama was pressed for time, she had her bladder full from the prolonged fight with the water monster and was now only 15 minutes away from missing the Seafood Happy Hour Sale. She stood at the top floor of the opposite building and used her 20/20 vision to map the best route from the entrance of the supermarket to the seafood aisle, and then to the cashier counter in less than 3 minutes and then the way to the toilet. She mapped her route and then jumped down to began her way. In 3 minutes and 20 seconds she had grabbed as much as seafood she could afford and made it to the counter. There was only one cashier counter open and the cashier was chatting away with the customer. Saitama frowned. She let a minute move, noting the time by the ticking of the large supermarket clock hung on the opposite wall. Still the customer continued to talk and the cashier was ignoring Saitama.

"Excuse me madam, I need to rush, can I pay first?" Saitama asked.

"Why yeah, sorry, It's just Mary is my old neighbour and I just moved here, well, go on pay for your things," offered the customer. She was a chubby middle aged woman with a pack of dish sponge and a bottle of sauce, she pushed her things aside to make way for Saitama.

The cashier grabbed Saitama's items and began scanning them one by one, a kilogram of cockles - this was best roasted, fish - steamed, fried, squid - everything. The cashier paused while holding the squid, she turned the plastic bag containing the squid around and raised her eyebrows.

"You don't have this weighted," she asked Saitama.

Saitama facepalmed herself and grabbed the squid and in a blink of an eye came disappeared.

"Where did she go?" the cashier asked.

The customer was astounded, but she offered an answer, "Maybe to the weighting area? You asked her to weigh it didn't…"

And Saitama was back. "Sorry about that, anything I forgot to weigh?"

The cashier only then checked the rest of the seafood - clams, prawns, some other fish, crabs and then smiled, "Nope all are prepacked. Only the squid are weighed. Ok let me scan this."

Saitama hlanced at the clock and saw that she had spent a minute to go and weigh the squids and sighed.

"Why are you looking so forlorn young woman?" the customer asked Saitama.

"I need to go to the toilet," she said unabashed. These people were really slowing her down.

"Ah, didn't tell us earlier. Here I'll pay for your with your money of course. Then I'll wait for you here with your things, they don't have proper hanging hooks at the toilet anyway right?"

Saitama nodded and stashed yens in the lady's hands and then sprinted for the toilet.

She came out a few minutes later, bladder emptied and of course a very contented heart when she saw the lady still chatting with the cashier. But this time she had her hands full of plastics.

"Oh there you are, don't hold onto your bladder that long or you'll risk kidney stones," the woman said.

"Yeah, thanks," Saitama held her hand out to the woman.

"Oh yes, your things. There's so many seafood here, you are holding a dinner for family, who are you living with?"

"Nope, I am single," Saitama said innocently.

"Hey that's dangerous, there's many good men out there, would you like to meet one of my nephews?" she offered. Meanwhile the cashier was sitting back on her high chair, there was no customer to attend to anyway.

"I think madam, there's a lot more monsters out there that dangerous man. I can handle monsters, but I am not interested in meeting anyone," Saitama said ash she rearranged her dozen plastic bags on her two hands. SHe needed to bring a trolley next time. It's a long walk home today.

"You a hero?" she asked, this time eyeing Saitama from her head to her boots.

"Not really, I fight monster for fun.

"That's weird, maybe all that stress made your hair fall. You are a pretty young woman, with a wig and makeup you can get a man and…"

Oh no, being asked to find a man was one of Saitama's major peeve and the woman had just made a comment on that.

Saitama breathed in and out before saying, "Ehhmmm, I don't mean to be rude by I need to get home. My single self is hungry and thanks for the unsolicited advice. I choose to be single."

The ladies were shocked at Saitama's statement as she pouffed her chest anfd left the supermarket for home. She had thought about chatting with the woman about the city or something else, but that one keep talking about how a woman needed a man was a major put off. She did not need insights from strangers, if she was getting a man, it will happen eventually. No need to place herself strategically with someone and have a relationship with them just for society's sake. Saitama was not really celebrating but she had options and she was comfortable just being with her, herself and her own mind.

* * *

Author's Note : I actually used this prompt to make this chapter. The prompt was : Take something you are frustrated with: The toilet seat left up again? The folks who seem to hold family reunions in the middle of the aisle at Wal-Mart? Whatever it is, take the incident and write a humorous revenge piece. What are the ridiculous lengths you would go to?

But I was pressed for time and had no idea how to turn it into an interesting chapter. But I Hope you like this.


	6. Chapter 6

According to Sutera, Sonic should have taken a degree in graphic design when she was freshly out of secondary school, but instead Sonic had taken the mass communication route. It was a waste of years and talent, Sutera had added. Sonic just nodded and proceeded to listen to her old friend's rant while she chomped on her burger. Apparently Sutera thought Sonic was foolish and had made a mistake.

Meanwhile Sonic thought otherwise and she also thought about how supportive her office mates had been and in contrast how opposed her friend was. Her office mates were made up of people who have known her for seven years, compared to Sutera who knew her when she was barely out of nappy. Sutera was being critical and Sonic wondered why.

"So, you want to be a graphic designer now? Is not it too late, like ten years late?" Sutera said as her eyes bore into Sonic's.

Sonic quickly closed her eyes and held tightly onto her burger, she bit the last piece and chewed really slow. She then sighed and opened her eyes all while avoiding Sutera 's eyes. Her hands were balmy and oily so she grabbed a tissue and wiped her hands dry. She still had a plate of fries to finish but after hearing Sutera 's rant she lost her appetite.

"You still on about me continuing my study in art?" Sonic asked Sutera for confirmation. She realized if this was someone else she would have ignored them, but Sutera was almost like a sibling and some part of Sonic wanted to convince someone that what she was doing was the best for her life right now.

"Of course I am, why did not you talk to me first, I could have contacted my lecturer friend and offer you a place there. They are offering places for a communication degree based on work experience. You could have chosen journalism or corporate communication instead of art, only two years of studying. But now you have to start from the bottom. Do you always burden yourself with thoughtless acts?"

Sonic moved her ear away from Sutera, the former kunoichi's voice was getting louder and louder as she criticized Sonic. People sitting nearby them were starting to look which made Sonic grasp for Sutera's face to shut her mouth. However Sutera, though no longer practicing ninja martial art grabbed Sonic's hand and flipped the other woman over.

Sonic whooped and found herself squatting on the ground with her hand behind her. In a few seconds she was released and Sutera was crouching beside her apologizing. "Oh sorry Nic, old habits die hard I think. Come let me help you up."

Sutera helped Sonic back onto her seat while Sonic noticed that the people nearby were scampering away to evade them.

"Opps sorry everyone, it was a joke. We were just rough joking," Sutera said as she awkwardly locked Sonic in a half hug to demonstrate her point.

They both took their seats back and Sutera nervously took her straw to drink her juice in one slurp. Looking guiltily at the other still startled people she glanced at Sonic and said, "Well grandma was saying how proud she was seeing you on tv interviewing famous people. You even get to be on that ninja program as a guest, and you are a household name in our village."

Sonic smiled at Sutera, despite Sutera's harsh words Sonic knew her friend was only worried for her. She decided that since Sutera was not going to quit nagging at her decision, which already happened, she might as well explain. Sonic frowned and agreed with herself that the decision to continue study part time at the local university for a degree in graphic design was made in private. No one except her office mates knew. She told them because she didn't want to clash with her classes.

No one from her family knew, and people in the past life especially old friends. She also did not think her classmates needed to know, the ones from college where she studied mass communication with. She thought it was best that she finished her degree in two years time and then invite everyone to a graduation party when she finally got her scroll. However she did not know that Sutera was going to be a lecturer for the program, which led to this meeting.

"I am happy with my life right now, sure I am no longer free on weekends but this is my dream," Sonic said as she lightly placed her hand on Sutera's. At the back of Sonic's head she was wondering why she needed to convince Sutera of her decision when her decision has no bearing on Sutera's life at all in any way at all. But her instincts told her that Sonic needed to explain herself just this time.

"I'm just concerned, we are already 28 and to me you are better upgrading yourself as a journalist, rather than taking something new and starting from the bottom." Sutera looked into Sonic's dark eyes and must have seen something which made her realize something. "Well, I was not in your life for sometime but I met with your Grandma often and she often says positive things about you on tv. If you pursue this course you might end up working behind the scene, are you prepared for that?"

Sonic rolled her eyes and patted Sutera on her shoulder again, "My friend, this is the time to be multiskilled and even if I end up as a graphic designer I would be one hell of a designer. Or I might go to a vocational school and learn about sewing and dressmaking in five years time."

Sutera sighed and said, "Well then, I will sure be there to rant about how fickle your life pursuit is. Do you want to stay here or we move somewhere else, maybe take a walk?"

Sonic let go of Sutera's shoulder and quickly stand. "I'll settle the bill, you wait for me outside."

"Sure, thanks. I will make it up to you, are there stalls along the pavement? You didn't finish your fries."

"Buy me some donuts, street food greasy and heavy."

"Second round," Sutera said as she gathered her bag to leave.

Sonic took her own bag and wrapped her scarf around her neck. The purple scarf was her most prized accessory as she had knitted it five years ago when she was into knitting. Sonic knew her mind and pursues in life was fleeting like a butterfly going from one flower to another. As a child she wanted to be a cook but when she burnt her hands from frying an egg she quit that dream, then she wanted to be a dancer but Grandma told her that Flash, her sister was already one, so Sonic had searched over her teen years for an ambition and settled on either mass communication or acting. But she decided that she should work behind the scene rather than in front of the camera and so took up mass communication. She goes on tv once in awhile when they were short of staff like during festive seasons or the elections, but other times she was doing production work like editing and voice overs.

Being from a ninja village did not deter Sonic from dreaming of being something else too, being a ninja was her identity and the station she worked had about five programme producers from various ninja village. Sonic was never bored from being a ninja even if she sucked at training and in maintaining her fitness. As she walked beside Sutera along the pavement she thought about Sutera being worried for her. She now realized that Sutera 's worries were an extension of her family's, she knew her Grandma would be supportive but what about Flash and Keiji, her siblings. One was a professional dancer and the other a martial arts photographer and both are at a master's level in their respective art. Sonic was a good producer but she was bored of her job, and then she found passion in drawing.

Sonic spent six months trying to learn how to draw properly, she loved drawing but had only drawn as a hobby. When work got bored she found herself loving to draw again. She learned how to draw from artist in media social but was not satisfied. She wanted a constant chance to learn and researched about art education. A graphic designer with her company had told her about a part time program from his alma mater which Sonic found herself interested in. She applied and a year down the lane and she was now a second year student.

Genos looked at his watch and saw that he reached the faculty just in time. He paid the Uber driver and added some tips before getting out.

"Sir, can I have a selfie with you?" the driver asked.

Genos was going to be late but he always make time for the public, so he smiled and suggested to the driver, "Let's take a picture outside."

"Thanks man," the driver wasted no second to reach for his phone and got out of the car.

After a slew of wefies were taken, the driver offered his hand to Genos. "Mr Genos, I am proud to be your fan. You are doing great things with the air force."

"Genos, just call me Genos. Thanks man. Drive safe!" he said as the man shook his hand vigorously just as they made contact.

Uber driver drove away and Genos looked up at the grey building he had been coming to on annnually.

As Genos set foot inside the building's foyer he noticed how quiet the building was. It was a Sunday and his friend told him that there were only part time students today, numbering about five groups of fifteen people which explained the quiet atmosphere.

Genos made his way to his friend's classroom on the second floor. He arrived at a room with its number matching the information seen on his eye screen and knocked on the door.

"Come in, you are earlier than my students," answered a voice.

"Hi," Genos said as he walked into the class. His friend was standing in the front of the room looking at some papers.

"Ah Genos, none of my students are here yet so you have to wait. Thank you for coming what with your busy schedule", said Saitama while waving at Genos.

"I am never busy for you, you have helped the air force so many times in helping us design our visual publicity campaign so this was nothing." Genos did not need to mention the enemy fighting Saitama had helped the air force with. Saitama was not just an art teacher he was also with the Hero Association on his day off. They shook hands and Genos smiled.

"I haven't even told my students that you are going to be our model today, I told them that they were drawing something mechanical today."

"How many students are there?"

"Twelve, two are absent family matters, you want to change into your robe first. And just as a formality a briefing, I requested you model without any clothing except for the customary cloth for scandal protection?"

"Yes as in the email, I go change in the room back there right?" Genos asked about the changing room which he had memorized by now. He had in fact volunteered for this class since he joined the airforce years ago. He had admired Saitama for a long time and Saitama never had a cyborg model for his class.

Genoa wasn't a soldier but his cyborg parts were built by of the air force. He served as their futuristic icon and carried out missions which was deemed too dangerous for humans. Genos was only 21 but he had 6 years of defending his nation from human enemies and aliens, and also modelling.

Genos changed into his robe and sat on the chair placed on a pedestal in the middle of the class. He watched as one by one the students enter, too tardy for his liking but Saitama just let them take their seats to begin the class. Genos took off his robe while strategically draped a cloth over his 'private part'. The students were snickering when they recognized Genos. Genos got into his robot pose and stayed still. Saitama's student who were good in sketching used charcoal to draw while the inexperienced ones used pencils.

Genos made occasional eye contact with students who smiled at him and even smiled at them before Saitama commented on how he should be still for them to draw instead of flirting. Genos laughed before resuming his position while the student he had smiled at turned crimson from embarrassment.

Sonic was dead late to her drawing class which she had been trying to get good at. She mentally slap herself for oversleeping. Saitama had told her to just draw and keep her reservations away because the only way to be good was to draw often. But as Sonic was keen to improve herself in drawing she forced herself to class even when she was half an hour late. Saitama wouldn't be happy.

She knocked on the door and saw that Saitama was nowhere to be seen but the class seemed to be on. She eyed her classmates but they ignored her and were instead eyes locked onto something else. Sonic glanced and saw that there was a robot sitting on the seat where life model would sit. She sat down on an empty chair and got out her paper and pencils. She set the paper on the stand all while looking at the robot. The robot looked heavy and she wondered if Saitama had brought it here himself. Her lecturer was strong and could lift it even if it was the weight of a car. She wondered where Saitama got it from, maybe the mechatronics faculty?

"Hey Nelly," Sonic shouted at her classmate who was sitting nearby.

"Yeah," Nelly answered as she sketched.

"How many tonnes do you think that thing is?"

"Mmm, 92 kilograms."

"That's impossible, it's a replica of a robot, why would it be so light, like a human's weight?" Sonic said as she eyed the robot. "Why is the face built like a human, do you think the skin feels like a human's?"

Sonic dropped her pencils and turned around to check for Saitama.

"He told us he would return later, he had someone to meet he said, it might be awhile, but he wanted us to draw at least something. So you better start sketching Nic," Nelly said.

"Eh, I am curious about it, it's inanimate huh?" Sonic said as she arranged her pencils on the stand and got up to get closer to the robot. She heard a gasp from her classmate and a question.

"Just what the heck are you onto? Saitama won't like you touching that," another classmate warned her through gritted teeth.

Sonic chose to defy them she was never good at listening orders anyway." Just let me see if it's as metal as it looks," Sonic took one of the robot's hand which the robot had on its lap and tried to lift it. She was surprised that the robot was cool to the touch like metal, and it's hand was easy to lift. She touched the robot's elbow to see whether it was the built of the robot which made the hand easy to move around. Sonic moved the arm up and down and then waved it around. She made a mock robotic voice and said, "Hey Hi, I am a robot, my name is Robot."

A worried voice called again, "Nic stop it."

Sonic didn't need them at all. "Saitama isn't here, and I'll finish my sketch in time. Just a minute." Sonic put the robot's hand beside the robot but continued to inspect the robot.

She looked at it's face, chest and then legs Only then she noticed that the robot had its genital part covered, she wondered why the need to cover it, it isn't like she never drew male genitalia before. Just as she lifted the edge of the cloth she saw a hand of the robot grabbing her arm and Sonic moved in response.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted as she spun around and locked the hand in between her knees and slammed the robot onto the floor.

Her classmates shouted and Sonic stilled. Then she felt cold mechanical arm pry her feet away to free the hand and she gasped in surprise. In a blink she was spun around and was soon standing upright with her hands held apart. She frowned when she saw that the robot was holding her wrists apart so she couldn't move. Sonic struggled for a little before realising that the robot was stronger than her.

"Robot, who's controlling you? Is Saitama behind this?" she looked furiously into the robot's eyes.

"My name is Genos, and I am a cyborg not robot, human brain inside, but man made body parts. Do you ignore everything your teacher asks you to?" the cyborg's' tone was serious.

Sonic looked into the yellow eyes of the cyborg and realized that the pupil were dilating and very focused on her. "Hey, are you scanning me?" she shouted while wriggling to escape. She assumed that the cyborg might possess some advanced artificial intelligence which could do some harm. Meanwhile behind them her classmates were telling her to cooperate. "I'll call for Saitama," one student said.

"No need it's ok," Genos glanced over the other students before turning back to Sonic. "You are a journalist with CABC Station right, Sonic?"

"Programme producer, now let me go," Sonic said as she looked away annoyed at the fact that the robot knew more about her now. He must have accessed the Internet just now as all Sonic's video appearances for work and her contact details as a programme producer were posted in her company's website.

"I will if you promise to let me do my work in peace," Genos said this time in a friendlier tone. His hold loosened a bit but he didn't let go of Sonic yet.

"What is that?" she asked angrily.

"Be a model for your drawing class," he said as he let go of her.

"Ok, ok, do your job, whatever," Sonic said as Genos let go. She returned to her seat and avoided her classmates' questioning eyes. She massaged her wrists as a silent protest to being manhandled. Soon the class resumed working in a state of hushed dialogues while Genos resumed his modelling job.

Sonic sketched a dumb looking robot not referenced by Genos in case Saitama come checking, but the bald lecturer only returned five minutes before class ended. He brought back a box which he placed on his table, "I am sorry that I am not here to monitor ye all, so please post your progress in the online class for me ok. Say thank you to Genos."

The class thanked Genos in a sing song and they all packed for the next class. Sonic packed her things quickly and waited for her classmate to exit but they had other ideas. They were all crowding a now clothed Genos and were taking wefies with him. Sonic cringed and left the class.

Sonicsonicsonic

Sonic was waiting for her next class in the foyer seats when Genos wearing a hoodie with ripped sleeves and jeans walk by. She decided to take out her phone and feign web browsing to ignore Genos.

"Sonic, hey, I am sorry if I startled you," Genos said. Sonic sighed in her mind, Genos just had to stop by

"What?" Sonic looked from her phone to the taller cyborg.

"On the other hand, you should have abide Saitama's orders."

"Whatever, I was never the goody two shoes anyway," Sonic said as she wondered why Genos was bothering to talk to her despite her uninterested disposition. She would certainly face some consequences from Saitama later since she had not drawn a thing but she bet Genos must have a likeness somewhere on the Internet which she could use a reference. Cyborgs weren't a dime a dozen after all.

"You don't know me do you?" Genos asked.

"I work for tv but I am sorry, I don't know you," Sonic said. She never interview any cyborg for work nor know any personally.

"Well, let's go out and have some drinks and maybe we can get to know each other," Genos said.

"Are you flirting with me?" Sonic asked as she finally locked her phone and slid it into her pocket. Genos was not going anywhere.

"You are a programme producer, a journalist, and I work with the air force in the publicity side, maybe we can work something out?" Genos said before pausing. "Also as apology for surprising you back then."

Sonic was usually hard headed but Genos was being sincere and maybe he could offer her a scoop. So what could she lose by this opportunity? Smirking, Sonic decided to accept Genos' offer. "So you work with the air force huh? I never dealt with them so I am intrigued," Sonic was supposed to know about things as a producer but she was not into enforcements or the army, she usually cover weird stories and scandalous affairs between celebrities. They were petty issues which quickly made her bored.

"Do you want to visit the state of the art of laboratory we have not officiated yet, it would be a scoop I think," Genos offered.

Sonic's eyes lit up at the mention. "Well then, what's your number? It's an interview then."

Sonic looked into Genos' eyes as she fished out her phone. He had crinkles at the edge of his eyes as he spoke about the air force's new lab. Sonic thought that wasn't possible seeing that he must have artificial skin for a face, and why would the cyborg maker bothered to give him wrinkles were beyond her. But the crinkles made his face appear warmer.

"We'll text me when you're free and I'll take you to the best hang out place in town, I do drink and eat, my brain needs food."

Sonic saved Genos' number in her phone and said, "Ok. I have so much question for you, you know."

"Sure, fire away when we meet again, you have class right now."

Sonic nodded and offered her hand to Genos. "See you around?"

Genos took her friend and shook it. "Yeah. By the way no one rattled to Saitama about what you did back there."

"Hmm, nice friends I have."

"Ok see you around."

Sonic thought she should apologize, now that she's becoming acquainted with Genos. "I'm sorry too, about what I did back there."

"Small matter but are you a ninja, you have quick reflexes."

"Yes, I am from the east village," Sonic explained.

"Do you spar?" Genos inquired again

"Twice a week at least when work and study isn't that packed."

"Great, then I can show you the air force sparring room too. Ok, I think we better set up a date as this is turning into a date itself."

"Ok, I'll go."

"Me too, I should get back." Genos nodded and started walking towards the exit of the faculty. He smiled as he glanced back to see Sonic disappearing inside a hall. Sonic was ok he thought and maybe we can be friends.

Sonic got into her next class just in time. There were only five students in this class and they were all here. Time to focus on her class.

Genos open his Uber app and proceed to call for a ride. His mind was reflecting in Sonic and suddenly he was aware of how Sonic was shorter than him and are those tattoos under her eyes. He wondered if all her ninja peers have them or was it a personal thing? He also wondered why Genos working on tv was learning art, maybe it's a hobby, he thought. He'll have lots of opportunity later to get to know her, they'll have dates. That sounded weird, dates? instead of appointment. Genos searched the keyword and found out that date was a term appointed for meetings on a romantic setting. He was only introduced to Sonic but he discovered that he didn't mind being on a date with her. She was feisty and fast, she was stubborn and also cute. Dark short hair and dark expressive eyes, no he didn't mind. He hoped she didn't mind too.


End file.
